Cleaning devices such as wipes, sponges, brushes, brooms, mops, dusters, vacuum cleaners and the like are generally well known and widely used to clean floors and surfaces in all sorts of home, commercial and industrial environments. Such devices can be used to clean in both indoor and outdoor settings, with further traditionally outdoor devices such as rakes, mowers, blowers and the like having various applications across numerous other settings as well. Many of these devices and tools require a significant amount of manual labor to be useful, such that a wide variety powered implementations, features and other improvements have been provided for many such cleaning devices over the years to help users in this regard.